kagome for Inuyasha
by nogin25
Summary: In this story we see the developing feelings between Kagome and Inuyasha and the consiquences they have. Also we get to see what they are willing to do for each other R&R PLEASE
1. Kagome's Birthday party

Kagome finished hugging all of her friends good bye at the door of the temple. They called back to her "Happy Birthday Kagome" as they left. Hojo stood back and watched the group of giggling girls. He held a Kagome's present behind his back. He was feeling a little self conscious with all of the girls giving him sideways glances. He sat thinking of how pretty she was dressed in her light blue kimono. She looked even better than she did in her school uniform. Kagome said her final good byes and turned to see Hojo there. She started to blush a little since they were now alone in the entrance hall. She tried to think of something to say and finally went with "It was so nice of you to come to my party Hojo."

"It was my pleasure I was so happy to hear that you were going to be well enough to have a party."

Kagome did not have much to say to this cause she still was felling guilty for lying to him and all of her friends. She had not really been sick instead she had been back in time trying to collect all of the jewel shards with her new friends. Who were probably waiting for her to come back and get back to work.

Hojo noticed how uncomfortable she was and thought it was because he was still there. He cleared his throat and decided to get this over with quickly "I got you a present. I was not sure what you would want, so your friends helped me pick something out for you."

Kagome took the little package and held onto it for a minute unsure whether she should open it or not.

Hojo smiled and said "Go ahead open it up."

Kagome hesitated for just a second more and smiled back and started to neatly open the gift. She was afraid to tear the paper because it was so beautiful. She pulled off the lid of the little box inside to see a beautiful comb for her hair. It had a white orchid with a small butterfly engraved in it. "Oh Hojo it is so beautiful. You really did not have to you have already given me so much."

Hojo stepped closer to Kagome and pulled the comb out of the box "Yes but all of that was to get you better and now that you are and school is out maybe we could go out more often," he said as he slide the comb into her hair. Kagome blushed as she reached up and lightly toughed the comb. Hojo continued on "It looks perfect in your hair and patches your dress. I will have to thank your friends for all of their help."

Kagome found her voice finally "Hojo it is the perfect present thank you so much." She hesitated for a second though because she did not want to say what she knew she had to. Finally she took a deep breath and said "Hojo I would love to go on more dates with you but this summer I am going to have to spend a lot of time away for days at a time." Kagome thought of the lie she had made up with her mother and regretted more than ever that she had to lie to people. She finally told Hojo the lie. "My great aunt is getting older and needs someone to stay with her on a more regular basis so this summer I am going to be spending a lot of time with her in the country. I will only be home a couple of days a week."

Hojo's face dropped at the thought of seeing Kagome even less than he already did.

"But" Kagome said in a lighter voice, "when I do come home I would really love to spend some time with you. That is if you still want to?"

Hojo smiled as he thought that at least she still wanted to see him. He would be happy even if he could only see her once a week. "Of course I still want to. I think it is great that you are being so helpful to your family. It shows how responsible you are. Here I will give you my number so when you do come home you can call me and we can set up a date. Hey you could even call me from your Grandmothers house if you wanted to."

Kagome's heart dropped how was she going to get out of this one. There was no way she was going to be able to call him from the past. She was going to have to think of a lie again. "Umm I don't think I will be able to. My ummmm aunt she really does not like to use the phone and has strict rules about it. I think it is something with the older generation…" She knew that it was a horrible lie and could see that Hojo was confused by it. She hurried on to distract him from it. "I will be sure to call you as soon as I get home though so we can go on a date."

It seemed to work because Hojo smiled again. He pulled her in and gave her a hug. "That will work for me. I can't wait." He let her go. "Have a happy birthday and a safe trip."

Kagome walked him to the door, and said goodbye. As Hojo walked away she gently touched her comb again as she thought about Hojo. This led to her thinking about Inuyasha. She wondered if he would even think to get her a birthday present. She really did not know what to think of Inuyasha half the time he treated her like she was the worst thing to have happened to him in his whole life. The other half he made her feel special and needed. Okay so it was more like ¾ and ¼ of the time but that was not the point. She shook her head and went back to the kitchen where her mother was cleaning up.

"So did you have a good birthday Kagome?"

"Yes thank you so much for everything."

Her mother looked up and smiled, "You are so welcome, you deserve to have some fun every once in a while. I was wondering if you wanted to take your friends some of the food we have left over. Maybe have a little birthday party on the other side with them before you go to bed?"

Kagome ran around the table and gave her mother a big hug "That is such a good idea, thank you so much."

Her mother handed her her backpack which was already packed with all of the food. "Here you go have fun and see you latter tonight."

Kagome kissed her mother and ran out the door. She hesitated before jumping in the well trying to decide if she should change her clothes before going over. She decided she would be okay since she was only going to be there for a little while, so she jumped down the well.


	2. Inuyasha's Flowers

Kagome easily found the gang sitting around the fire at their normal camp. Shippo is the first to see her. He gets up and runs over to her to give her a big hug. "Your back YAY and happy birthday. We did not think you were going to come back till tomorrow."

Kagome laughs as she hugs him back. "My mom suggested I bring you all some of the food from the party. I am only going to stay for a little while. I still have to go back and get changed and pack up for the next trip."

Shippo let go of her at the word food and started to look eagerly at her bag. "More of those potato things?"

"Sorry, no but I will make sure to bring some for our trip."

As Kagome sat down and started to pull out all of the food her mother had packed for them Sango asked "Was that one of your birthday presents?" as she pointed to Kagome's new comb.

Kagome reached up and gently toughed Hojo's gift as she nodded and replied "Yes a friend from school gave it to me tonight."

Inuyasha looked up from the food he was sniffing with suspicion in his eyes "Friend? What friend?"

Kagome answered quickly "Oh it was Hojo" as she reached in the bag to pull the last thing out, a big chunk of her birthday cake. The others immediately got to work on eating all of the food, but Inuyasha sat eyeing the comb and scowling. Kagome noticed this and offered him some of her mother's food to keep his mind off of Hojo. He reluctantly accepted the food and started to eat.

Sango looked over to Kagome who was sitting silently watching all of them and asked "What you don't want any of your food?"

"No I am still stuffed from when I ate it earlier this is all for you guys."

That was all the encouragement the boys needed to finish off the remaining food and cake. As Shippo and Inuyasha fought over the last piece of cake Sango reached into her own pack to pull out a white shawl and handed it to Kagome. "Since you are here now you can have your birthday gift. I was going to give it to you tomorrow, but why wait."

Kagome unfolded the shawl and lovingly ran her fingers over the fabric. "Oh Sango you shouldn't have I was not expecting any gifts from you." She tried to give it back to Sango who just shook her head and gave it back. "Thank you it is lovely."

The boys had stopped eating now and Inuyasha was now scowling again. Shippo reached into his pocket and pulled out a picture he had drawn for Kagome. He smoothed it out before he handed it to her. "Here is my present to you. It is you and me on your bike riding." He pointed to a red lump in the background and said "That is Inuyasha after you made him sit because he was being mean to me again."

Everyone laughed as Inuyasha exclaimed "WHAT?"

Kagome seeing a fight about to happen said loudly "Thank you Shippo I will hang this in my room so I can think of you when I am over there and missing you all."

Miroku handed Kagome a small silk bag. As she opens it and dumps the contents into her hand he too explains his gift. "It is a bracelet with magical stones that are supposed to give you good health. You are supposed to wear it when you are sick or hurt and it will help you to heal. I figured after that bad cold you had we should try to keep you as healthy as we can."

Kagome slid the bracelet on. She admired the different shades of green in the stone before she pulled it back off and slide it into the pouch. "Thank you; it is a very thoughtful gift." She glanced at Inuyasha wondering if he too had a gift for her, but trying desperately not to get her hopes up too high. He looked even more unhappy than before and glared at her in an angry defiant way almost daring her to ask him if he got her a gift too. Kagome was not going to do that though. Instead she turned back to the others and thanked them all once again. Shippo started to say something to Inuyasha, but before Kagome noticed Inuyasha bopped him in the head.

Kagome packed up all of her things, gently laying all of her gifts in the top of her book bag. She stood and said "Well I had better head home now I still wanted to get some packing done tonight and get a good nights sleep in my bed. Seeing how I wont be seeing it for a while."

Inuyasha stood up with her and gently grabbed her arm as she turned to leave. "Do you want me to walk you back to the well?"

Kagome stared at him trying to figure him out. She did not know if he simply did not get anyone birthday gifts or if he did not think she was important enough. She squared her shoulders, trying to hide the hurt, shook her head, and said "No I will be fine I need some time alone."

Inuyasha saw it and got even angrier at the whole thing but mainly at himself. "Time alone what does that mean? You should let me walk you to the well!"

"I said I will be fine if I want anything from you I will just ask" Kagome yelled back as she pulled her arm free and left.

Shippo muttered more to himself than anyone else "Geesh you would think that he would not yell at her for her birthday." Unfortunately for Shippo Inuyasha heard him and knocked Shippo on his head as he stormed off in the opposite direction of Kagome.

As Inuyasha walked to a clearing he started to mutter to himself. "Hojo got her a comb, and she is still wearing it. Grrrrr. Stupid Shippo telling me flowers would be a great gift. What was I thinking?"

He thought back to the conversation he and Shippo had the day before. Inuyasha asked Shippo what to get Kagome for her birthday. Shippo had suggested flowers because girls always like to get them. Inuyasha had spent the whole day going around and gathering different flowers from all over the country.

Behind a tree in the clearing was the bouquet of flowers. Inuyasha stormed over to them and started to rip the flowers apart in anger all the while muttering to himself. "How am I supposed to give her flowers they just die? Stupid Hojo and his stupid comb, they just make my present look stupid. It will be the last time that I ask Shippo for help."

Kagome walked through the woods quietly thinking to herself. She was trying to figure out why she always thought of Inuyasha when she was with Hojo, and why she never thought of Hojo when she was with Inuyasha. Hojo was the type of guy she should be attracted to. He was kind, sweet, thoughtful, and honest. All the things Inuyasha was not and yet here she was with a great gift from Hojo and all she could think about was Inuyasha's lack of a gift.

Kagome was almost to the well when she heard a noise from off to the side of her. She stopped in her tracks and turned to listen for it to come again. Deep down she was hoping that it was Inuyasha coming to say good bye to her. Kagome tried to lie to herself and say she did not want it to be Inuyasha but she knew it was a lie. She called out softly "Inuyasha is that you?" No one answered her but she heard movement again. Kagome was getting a little scared and annoyed at the same time, so this time she "Yelled alright who is there. I am not in the mood for games so if you want to talk to me come do it. Otherwise I am going home." There was no answer again, which frightened Kagome even more. She pulled her pack a little higher up on her back and started to walk again. She desperately wanted to run but she did not want to act so scared.

As she started to move away she felt it. There was jewel shard close by, in the woods where the noise was coming from, but it was moving fast towards her. Before she had time to react she was tackled to the ground by a demon that looked like a huge dragon.

As the demon tackled her he said "You have more of the sacred jewel I can feel it. Give it to me and I will kill you quickly, instead of eating you slowly bit by bit."


	3. Kagome meets Ktro

Kagome was so startled it took her a second to realize what was really going on. When she finally came to her senses she began to struggle to get out from the demons grip. "What do you mean? I don't like either of those options. So get off of me." As she tried to struggle the demon sunk his claws deeper into both of her shoulders. Kagome realized that she was stuck there was no way to get out of his grip. She decided that maybe if she lied he would let her up so she could get to her arrows. "I will give you all of them if you let me live."

The demon threw his head back and laughed. "Why should I let you live? I can kill you and take them for myself. That way I get both of the things I need, the jewel shards and a little snack. The great Kitro does not make deals" With that he pulled her up and threw her across the path. As Kagome landed she had the wind knocked out of her. She tried desperately to catch her breath while she reached in her pack for an arrow. Kitro did not give her much time to do either. As Kagome pulled an arrow out the demon jumped on her again. As she tried to maneuver the arrow Kitro began to snap at her neck. He was trying to get the shards in her jar. She managed to keep him from biting her as she stabbed the arrow into his neck. The arrow did not go in though. Instead it shattered in her hand. She realized that his skin was armor. She knew she had to get away from him then and there for there would be no fighting him. She kicked up as hard as she could into his jaw. This seemed to daze the demon. She rolled out from under him and started to run away toward the well. She knew that jumping into the well would be her only chance to escape. As she ran she grabbed for another arrow. Kagome pulled the arrow out as Kitro caught up with her. He grabbed onto her pack with his teeth and began shacking violently. Kagome was lifted off the ground as he shook his head. She struggled to free herself from the pack and not lose the arrow. The arrow was her only defense against this demon, even if it was not a very good one.

Kitro tossed his head hard to the right bouncing Kagome off a near by tree. She started to black out as the bag ripped. She was tossed once again to the ground hitting hard. When she landed the glass bottle in which she kept the jewel shards was shattered. The shards flew out and landed in the dirt a couple feet away from her. Kagome saw them land and knew she had to get to them before he did. If Kitro got them he would be indestructible. However she was too hurt to move quickly and the demon easily beat her to them. Just as she got close he swallowed all of the shards. Before Kagome's eyes the demon began to grow in size. She started to crawl away trying to escape before he turned his attention back to her.

Inuyasha stood staring at the pile of shredded flowers breathing hard from the exertion. He was thinking that he would just have to come up with a better idea when he caught the sent of something. He straightened up and smelled the air. He knew that scent what was it? The realization of what it was hit him like a train. It was Kagome's blood. He said "Kagome?" as he started to run toward the scent. It was strong which meant she was hurt fairly badly. He swore to himself as he thought "What has she gotten herself into now? I knew I should have gone with her to the well, but would she listen? NO! Of course not she was being stubborn as always." He was getting angrier at Kagome with every step, but deep down the only thing he was feeling was fear. He did not know what was going on and he hated that. Plus Kagome was hurt, which he hated the thought of more than anything else. Inuyasha continued to run toward the scent prepared to kill either Kagome for making him worry, or what ever had hurt her.

By the time Kitro had reached his new size Kagome had only gotten a couple of yards away. She was hurt and about to pass out, but she kept willing herself to move. The demon turned his head toward her with an evil gleam in his eye. He had gotten the shards and now it was time for a snack. Kagome knew that was what he was planning and tried to move faster, but it was no use. Kitro jumped at her again ready to eat her bit by bit. This time Kagome was ready for him though. As he was about to land she rolled out of the way. She drew the arrow up and used her last remaining strength to stab Kitro in the eye.

Kitro reared up on his rear legs and started to thrash in pain. As he swung around he hit Kagome with his tail. She did not see this coming and took the full force and was knocked unconscious. The demon continued struggling with the arrow out of his eye.

As Inuyasha approached he could hear the Kitro's struggle. He pulled Tetsusaiga from its scabbard as he lunged through the last trees separating him from Kagome. He saw Kagome lying motionless at the feet of the demon who was still trying to remove the arrow. Inuyasha saw that with one false move Kagome would be crushed by the Kitro's huge feet, if she was still alive that was. His heart nearly stopped at this thought. She had to be alive. He would not let himself believe anything else. He yelled in desperation at the demon "What do you think you are doing to her?"

Kitro swung around narrowly missing Kagome so he could see Inuyasha with his one remaining eye. He saw the sword drawn and knew that in his present condition he was very vulnerable. The demon took off into the woods. He had already gotten what he wanted. Now he was going to go hide and get the arrow out of his eye.

Inuyasha started after the demon. He was going to kill it for hurting Kagome. As he entered the woods though he saw Kagome out of the corner of his eye, and stopped. She was lying there so helpless. He was not even sure if she was alive. More than anything he wanted to kill the demon, but he wanted to make sure she was okay even more. He turned and ran back to her. As he knelt down next to her he saw her breathing. He sighed with relief and considered going after the demon one more time. Inuyasha decided not to do it, and instead gently lifted Kagome into his arms. She was hurt and needed medicine. He took off as fast as he could to Kaede's hut. All the while cursing the demon and swearing revenge on him.

Inuyasha burst into Kaede's hut without even bothering to knock. She was sound asleep and nearly fell out of bed she was so startled. She exclaimed "What on earth do you think you are doing? Are you trying to kill an old woman in her sleep because scaring her like that is a good way to…" She stopped in mid sentence when she saw that he was carrying Kagome. Kaede hurriedly got the rest of the way out of her bed and crossed to the two of them. "What happened to her?" she demanded as Inuyasha laid her down. "Who did this and where were you when it happened?"

Inuyasha glared at Kaede. She had just hit a big nerve. He was still thinking of how he should have stopped this, but he was not going to let her know that. Instead he got defensive. "Me? I can't be with her every moment. Hell she is the one that told me to go away. Just leave me alone and see if she is okay."

Kaede scowled back at him but did as he said. She knew that he was right and this was not his fault. "What happened?"

"I am not sure," he replied as he looked back down at Kagome his voice softening with emotion. "She would not let me take her to the well. She was mad at me for not getting her a present. I smelled her blood and went to find her. There was a demon there about to trample her. I scared him off and brought her right here." He stopped for a second and watched Kaede start to look Kagome over. He said with pride "She got him good though, an arrow in the eye."

Kaede just nodded she was not really listening at this point she was trying to figure out how bad Kagome was hurt. She realized she was going to have to take off Kagome's kimono to really see what damage the demon had done. She quickly pushed Inuyasha from the room so she could continue her examination. He did not leave easily. He did not want to leave Kagome the way she was, but with very firm urging from Kaede he left to get the others. Kaede returned to Kagome and started to check her from head to toe.

After telling the others what had happened Inuyasha went back to where he had found Kagome and the demon. He started to gather all of her things for her. He picked up her bag and thought that if it was not for it she would probably be dead. He looked inside and was surprised to see all of the others gifts still there. None of them seemed to be damaged. Inuyasha was happy she did not lose everything she had just gotten. As he started to walk back to Kaede's he saw the comb in the dirt. Amazingly enough it had not been broken in all of struggle. He picked it up and started to think how easy it would be to crush it, or throw it into the woods. Then he would not have to be reminded of that idiot Hojo. Inuyasha contemplated doing this for quite a while, but in the end he decided not to. No matter who had given it to Kagome it made her happy and right now he wanted her happy, well and arguing with him as she normally was. He tucked the comb into the pack and started back to Kaede.

As Inuyasha was about to enter the hut a thought hit him, "Where were the jewel shards?" Now that he was thinking about it he had not seen them on Kagome, and they had definitely not been back at the scene of the attack. This meant that the demon must have taken them. He growled "bastard" as he realized that was why Kagome had been attacked. The demon had been after the sacred jewel shards not Kagome.


	4. Inuyasha's Stupidity

Inuyasha ran the last couple of feet and slammed into the hut again. Everyone turned to give him a dirty look for being so noisy. He ignored them all and went straight to Kaede. "Does Kagome still have the shards around her neck?"

Kaede stared at him in disbelief. "What? No, I assumed you had them she doesn't have them. This demon you saw did he have them?"

"I don't know I went back to get all of her stuff and they were not there. I was hoping she had them on her when I realized I had not seen them. That explains why he was so big."

They all jumped when they heard a weak whisper. "He took them. I couldn't stop him I tried to but he was already too strong because he already had one." Everyone turned their attention back to Kagome. No one had realized she had woken up with all the noise Inuyasha had been making. "I am so sorry it is all my fault. I couldn't stop him he was so strong and the arrows just broke when I tried to hurt him. I couldn't get away from him." Her voice slowly died off, as everyone sat stunned. No one could believe that she was blaming herself for all of this.

Inuyasha was the first to speak. He was close enough to see the tears run down her check as she turned her head away from them. This made him mad. He could not stand it when she cried, and to act like she could have stopped that demon was just ridiculous. "What? You IDIOT, you were almost killed. How is this your fault? It is that bastards fault, and when I get my hands on him he will pay."

None of that seemed to work though Kagome still would not look back at them. "I should have listened to you Inuyasha. I was just being stubborn. Things would have been different if I had let you come with me. Now that demon is going to be unstoppable. His skin was already impenetrable with one jewel shard now what will he be like?"

Inuyasha did not know what to do with this. Kagome never said he was right, besides he was the one who should have ignored her and gone with her. Plus she was still crying and he desperately wanted her to stop.

Kaede laid a loving hand on Kagome's shoulder and rubbed gently. "Kagome it will be all right. We will them all back. Somehow we will figure out a way to defeat this demon." Everyone mumble in agreement with her. "Now you rest we will leave you alone to sleep." Kaede ushered them out of the room. She literally had to push Inuyasha out because he did not want to leave Kagome when she was in pain.

Outside Kaede slid the door shut as Sango asked Kaede "So is she going to be all right?"

Kaede nodded "She should be fine in a while but she is going to have to take it easy for a week or so. Mainly she is bruised and scratched and plain sore, but I also think that the demon cracked a couple of ribs. So for the next couple of weeks it is going to hurt to simply breath let alone move around. She is going to need our protection even more now than ever." Everyone stood there thinking to themselves. Finally Kaede broke the silence. "Look us standing around all night is not going to help things everyone go get some sleep."

Miroku saw Inuyasha's pent up anger and laid a hand on his shoulder while saying "Kaede is right we all need sleep. Tomorrow we can start to look for the demon that did this." Everyone started to go back inside except Inuyasha. He started to pace back and forth in front of the hut. He wanted so badly to kill the demon he was torn between going back to Kagome and going after the demon. Miroku stuck his head back out and said "Inuyasha we will get him I promise, but right now Kagome needs you so get in here."

Inuyasha growled as he resigned himself to staying with Kagome. He saw that Kaede had put up a screen to separate the rest of them from Kagome. He went behind the screen and sat down in the corner where he watched Kagome sleep. Inuyasha sat up listening to the night and watching Kagome. He heard the others breathing change as they fell asleep one by one. He too eventually fell asleep.

Kagome awoke and lay motionless because every inch of her ached. She could hear a hushed conversation on the other side of the screen.

"So we are going to have to split up to cover more ground. Inuyasha do you want Shippo to go with you or with me and Miroku" Sango was asking.

"Take him with you I will be fine on my own" Inuyasha replied.

Kagome struggled out of bed they were going after that demon she had to warn them. She leaned heavily against the screen and said "You can't go alone Inuyasha he is too strong."

Everyone jumped and turned to Kagome. In a flash Inuyasha was up in a flash and to her side. "What are you doing out of bed you are supposed to be resting."

Kagome brushed him off and stood a little straighter. "I'm fine, leave me alone. You all have to listen to me though. Kitro's skin is impossible to break through. When I tried to stab him with an arrow it just shattered. His only weak spot was his eye. It was the only way I could stop him from eating me."

"Kagome go back to bed we will all be fine. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo will take care of each other and I will be fine on my own."

Kagome took a couple more steps into the room trying to get the others to understand just how powerful this demon was. "You all are not listening to me. You can not hurt him. The Hiratsu won't help. It may even break when it hits him. I don't even think Tetsusaiga will affect him."

Sango got up and wrapped her arm around Kagome and started to lead her back to bed. "I promise we all will be very careful today. None of us," she gave Inuyasha a look, "will take any unnecessary risks."

Kagome was already exhausted and did not have the energy to continue arguing, so she laid down. She could not give up though she pulled Sango to her and said "Please keep him from doing anything stupid."

Sango touched her hand and said "I will do my best."

The group left Kagome and went outside so she would not hear the rest of their conversation. Sango turned to Inuyasha and said "So you take Shippo with you, and Miroku and I will go together," but before she was even done Inuyasha was leaving.

Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as he ran away "No thanks I will be fine on my own see you all later tonight." With that Inuyasha disappeared into the woods. Everyone stood staring after him shaking their head.

Kagome who was watching them through a window saw this too, and laid there worrying about him for a while. Finally she fell asleep still thinking about Inuyasha.

Inuyasha went back to where the demon had attacked Kagome to try and track him. He took his time to find the demons sent and then set to work. He followed the scent for a couple of miles and had to back track once. Finally he came to a clearing with a cave on the other side. He was surprised that it was so close to Kaede's hut. The strong sent of the demon was coming out of the cave. Inuyasha pulled Tetsusaiga from its sheath. If he was lucky he may be able to surprise the demon.

However as he started for the cave the demon stuck its head out of the cave. "I have a visitor." Kitro glanced around till he spotted Inuyasha. "Oh" he said in a disappointed voice, "a half demon. I thought I was going to get a snack, but half demon just does not taste good. So go away I am going to go back to taking my nap." Kitro started back into the cave.

Inuyasha walked even closer. "You are right you won't be eating me. Instead you will be dieing today. You should never have laid one of your ugly claws on her."

There was a deep rumble from the cave as Kitro began to laugh. "You are going to kill me." He laughed even harder. "I am the great Kitro and now that I have all of these jewel shards I am unstoppable. I will break you like I broke that stupid human girl."

At hearing Kitro refer to Kagome like that Inuyasha growled. He was becoming so angry he was not thinking clearly. "Don't you dare speak about Kagome."

Kitro just laughed harder as he walked back out of the cave swinging his tail behind him. "And what is a lowly half breed like you going to do about it?"

Inuyasha raised Tetsusaiga and lunged at Kitro. He moved so fast Kitro did not have enough time to react. Tetsusaiga came down between Kitro's eyes, but it did not even dent his scales. Inuyasha fell back winded and confused. He thought "Damn it did not even hurt him." He looked at Tetsusaiga wondering what he was going to have to do when Kagome's voice popped into his head "His skin is impenetrable. I don't even think Tetsusaiga will affect him." She was right a direct blow from Tetsusaiga did nothing to Kitro.

While Inuyasha tried to come up with a plan Kitro acted. He leapt at Inuyasha and bite down on his shoulder. He was going to tear this half breed to pieces.

Inuyasha screamed in pain. He tried to wiggle out of the locked jaws, but knew he would not be able to. He looked at Tetsusaiga and remembers where Kitro was vulnerable, his eyes. Inuyasha swings Tetsusaiga up at Kitro's eye.

Kitro sees the attack and releases Inuyasha just in time to make Inuyasha miss his eye. Inuyasha stumbles back. He rubs his shoulder because it feels like it is on fire. When he pulls his hand back he sees the blood.

Kagome awoke in a sweat. She knew immediately that something was wrong. She slowly sits up, trying hard not to hurt herself, looking for the others. Kagome hopes that someone else would be there, but she is alone. She sits there for a moment just listening. Then it hits her. She can feel the jewel shards and they are not that far away. Kagome realizes that the feeling is coming from the direction in which Inuyasha had gone. She says "Is that what I felt? Is Inuyasha in trouble?" She sat there a moment longer worrying. Finally Kagome decided that there was only one way to make sure Inuyasha was all right and that was to go find Kitro.

Kagome stood not moving well. As she walked out the door she grabbed her bow and arrow. As she walked into the woods she said a silent prayer "Oh god, please let Inuyasha be fine." She looked at the bow and hoped with all her heart that if she needed to use it she would have the strength.

Kaede came up the path from town. She had gone down there for an hour or so to tend to a sick woman. She called gently to Kagome as she walked into the hut. There was no answer, and Kaede's hear dropped. She walked around the screen to find an empty bed. "What? Where did Kagome go?" She turned back to the door prepared to go find her when she realized she had no clue as to where to look.


	5. Kagome saves Inuyasha

Inuyasha narrowly dodge Kitro's tail just missing all of the spikes at the end. He lay on the ground trying to catch his breath and figure out a way to kill the demon. The back lash wave would have no affect on Kitro because he was using physical strength. The wind scar barley affected him at all. It simply knocked him down. Inuyasha struggled to his feet. He was breathing hard and holding his side because Kitro had ripped a chunk out of it. Kitro started at him again this time prepared to bite Inuyasha's head off.

Kagome leaned heavily on the tree. She watched Inuyasha dodge Kitro's tail. Even from where she was she could see that Inuyasha was hurt. She saw Kitro make his move again. She stood there slumped against the tree realizing that she would be of no help to Inuyasha. What could she do? Then she saw it, the pink flesh inside Kitro's mouth. Kigome pulled an arrow out and took aim. Pain ripped through her side where her broken ribs were. She could not get the shot from where she was. So she took a couple of steps forward. Just as Kitro went for the kill Kagome let the arrow fly with tears in her eyes from the pain.

Kitro reared up in pain as the arrow pierced the tender skin in his mouth. He saw Kagome and swung his tail at her. It hit her squarely in the shoulder, and this time one of the spikes on his tail stuck in her shoulder and broke off. Kagome was flung into the middle of the clearing.

Inuyasha yelled "Kagome, no! You idiot what are you doing?"

Kitro saw his chance to get Inuyasha once and for all. He stepped over Kagome and started towards Inuyasha. Kagome was about to pass out when she felt the jewel shards near her. She opened her eyes to see Kitro's stomach. There in one spot were all of the shards. She reached up and pulled the spike out of her shoulder, and with as much force as she could muster she stabbed Kitro's belly. All of the jewel shards fell into Kagome's out stretched hand. Kitro kicked Kagome into the nearest tree. Inuyasha could hear something break.

Inuyasha watched as Kitro began to shrink back down to his original size. He did not wait for Kitro to finish. He raised Tetsusaiga above his head and yelled "wind scar." This time Kitro was ripped to shreds. Inuyasha put Tetsusaiga away, and ran to Kagome praying she was still alive and cursing her for coming. He knelt down beside her and gently pulled her into his arms all the while muttering to himself.

Kagome opened her eyes and looked up at Inuyasha. She reached up and gently brushed his face with her fingers. "You are all right? I was so worried about you."

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief. She was hurt and all she was worried about was him. "Why did you come here Kagome? I was fine you should not have come. I would have defeated him by myself."

Kagome shook her head and said "I knew you were in trouble I could not let him kill you." She took his hand and placed the jewel shards in it. "I guess now you get to keep them. Take care of them for me."

This infuriated Inuyasha. "I don't want these. You are the one that has to keep them safe not me."

Kagome simply shook her head and closed her eyes.

Inuyasha started to yell at her. "Don't you dare give up on me now! I won't let you do that."

Kagome opened her eyes back up and said "Not giving up just resting, so quit yelling I am right here."

Inuyasha took a deep breath from relief, and picked her up and started for the well. He knew that she was too injured to let Kaede take care of her. She needed to see one of the doctors in her own time. They were better at healing than Kaede.

As Inuyasha walked Kagome opened her eyes again and said "I'm cold Inuyasha." He did not like the sounds of that at all it was a beautiful summer day out she should not be cold. He stopped and wrapped his shirt around her. They were to the well soon after and through it in a second.

Kagome's mother was out in the garden doing work when they came out of the shed. She heard them and without looking up said "Oh I was wondering what had happened when you did not come back last night. Here I will go help you pack." She finally stood up and looked at them. They were a sight to see both beaten up and bleeding.

Inuyasha tried to say something but the words stuck in his mouth and he just shook his head.

Kagome's mother ran to them. "What happened? Is she all right?"

Inuyasha finally managed to get out a choked "No."

"She needs a doctor now. We have to get her to the hospital. I will go call an ambulance. Hopefully they can get through rush hour traffic quickly."

Inuyasha took a step forward and said "I will take her. She showed me where it was once before when I came to visit. I can get there quicker than a car."

"Ok, go I will follow you in my car, but wait your ears. Let me go grab you a hat." She ran into the house and grabbed a hat. She came and put it on his head and said "Now go." That was all the encouragement Inuyasha needed he was off in an instant. She stood watching for a second saying a prayer that her daughter would be ok. Then she too took off for the hospital.

As Inuyasha ran from roof top to roof top Kagome started to have trouble breathing. He ran even faster. "Damn it you are not going to die."

He arrived at the hospital out of breath and realized he did not know where to take her. The hospital was huge with many different entrances. He looked around and saw a sign for an emergency room. That had to be the place. He ran into the door to find lots of people sitting down. Maybe he went to the wrong place this did not look like a place for emergencies. He was about to leave when a nurse saw them.

The nurse ran over to them. She saw the blood and an unconscious girl something was definitely wrong. "What happened to her?"

Inuyasha was not prepared to answer questions; he just wanted them to help Kagome. "She uhh was attacked."

"Attacked? Here follow me." The nurse led them back to a room where there were 100's of things Inuyasha had never seen before. It looked like a place you tortured someone not a place to heal them. Lots of people came in and started to yell orders at each other. Inuyasha listened trying to understand what they were saying but it sounded like a different language to him. He tried to stay close to Kagome because he was still not sure these people were not going to hurt her. One of the doctors told a nurse he had to go. She came over to him and tried to lead him out of the room, but he would not go. The nurse finally said "Fine stay but don't get in the way." She turned back to her work.

Kagome's mother was lead to the room by another nurse. The people in the room started to ask her questions about Kagome. She answered each one in a calm voice, but she continually rubbed her hand up and down her arm this gave a way her nervousness. The people started to take Kagome out of the room and Inuyasha jumped ready to attack them if they were going to hurt Kagome. Her mother laid a hand on his arm. "It's all right. They are taking her to surgery. She has a cracked rib that punctured the lining of her lungs. It is causing her lung to collapse. They are going to fix it. They said it is not a long procedure. We can wait upstairs for her."


End file.
